


A ribbon around her throat.

by Kaesteranya



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dance all the way to the grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A ribbon around her throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to match the prompt “pretty-colored chemicals”. This one takes place during the arc in Season 5 where Thirteen’s starting to seriously wish she was dead. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for February 22, 2007.

She lights a cigarette. Four hours back she was on the dance floor, bathed in blood red lights and spinning spots of brilliance, grinding against breathing corpses. Three hours back she was kissing another girl and feeling her up from under her skirt – she wasn’t wearing panties, wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Two hours back they were in the backseat of her car, making out. An hour back she had the girl on all fours on the bed and she had her foot right against the girl’s ass. Fifteen minutes back their sweat was still cooling on the bed sheets.

 

She lights a cigarette. She’s sitting on the closed lid of her toilet, legs apart, watching the smoke curl around her. There’s this weird sort of noise in her head; she’s not sure what it is, in the ultimate medical analysis. It must be her screaming, only she isn’t, so maybe it’s her imagination. What’s scary is that the sound reminds her of the way her mother used to sound, after the disease had eaten away enough of her brain to rob her of her control over her vocal chords.

 

She lights a cigarette, and when she lifts her hand because she’s noticed it’s shaking, she tells herself that it’s because it’s cold and not because it’s a sign of the end that’s coming.


End file.
